


The Last Gift

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Luna has one more gift for Peter under the tree.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Last Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> Written for Wizarding Crossover Connections Stockings of Joy exchange
> 
> This was written for KrysKrossZee, I hope you like it and had a lovely Christmas.

Flames flickered in the small fireplace, with smoke drifting up the chimney as Luna and Peter sat curled up together on their loveseat. A half-full bottle of elven wine on the coffee table before them, their glasses nearly empty. It was late Christmas day, and the pair had spent most of the day with Luna's father and Peter's aunt celebrating the holiday, exchanging presents, and eating a lovely Christmas dinner. They'd also played some games in the late afternoon before enjoying a small buffet of leftovers with their guests leaving shortly afterwards.

Their Christmas tree which had been littered with presents earlier in the day was now bare, apart from a single gift, hidden at the back.

"Luna," Peter muttered to his fiancée, as he noticed the small gift still under the tree. He'd swear it hadn't been their earlier, "There is a last gift under the tree, do you know anything about it?"

"It's for you," she replied, yawning as she did so.

"I thought we had already exchanged gifts earlier?" Peter asked, sitting up, unwrapping Luna from him as he did so.

"I wanted it to be just us when you opened it," Luna offered, "I cast a notice me not spell so you wouldn't see it until later."

Peter nodded in understanding, Luna's explanation answering his unasked question about why he hadn't spotted it earlier. However, he did wonder why she hadn't wanted him to open it in front of their family.

"You can open it now," his blonde fiancée advised with a smile, nodding in the direction of the present.

Peter stood and walked toward the tree, carefully manoeuvring around the table, so he didn't knock the wine over. Even the best cleaning charms in the world couldn't get red wine out of a cream carpet. Reaching under the tree, he picked up the small, neatly wrapped gift.

"To Peter, Merry Christmas love Luna," he read the label aloud, squidging the gift in his hands as he made his way back to the sofa trying to guess what was inside.

"You won't be able to guess," Luna warned him with a small smile, her eyes twinkling reflecting both the flames in the fireplace and what he thought to be concern. Though why he was concerned, she wouldn't like the gift he didn't know.

Settling back in beside her, he slowly undid the wrapping paper, nervous about just what it could be not realising that the longer he took, the more nervous Luna was growing beside him. Taking out the gift of what appeared to be a small red t-shirt, the same red as his spiderman suit, he looked it over and turned to Luna in confusion.

"My father is a superhero?" he queried as he read the inscription on the t-shirt, wondering why his fiancée had given him a t-shirt meant for a baby.

"I'm pregnant," Luna whispered quietly, and Peter had only just been able to hear what she said.

"I'm going to be a father?" he spluttered in shock.

He watched as Luna only nodded.

Peter stood quickly, this time knocking the coffee table causing the wine bottle to topple over, not that he noticed as he had pulled Luna into his arms, lifted her up, so her feet were off the ground and swung in a full circle.

"YES!" He shouted excitedly before pressing his lips against Luna's.

"The carpet!" Luna mumbled as they parted.

"Shoot," Peter grumbled placing Luna back on the ground, turning to look at the red wine seeping into the carpet, before turning back to Luna, "Though I thought that pregnant woman shouldn't drink alcohol?"

"It was non-alcoholic," Luna stated, taking out her wand and cast a quick charm, hoping to get the worse of the stain out of the carpet. Fortunately, there hadn't been much left.


End file.
